La lumière au bout du tunnel
by Lilou0803
Summary: Une vision de l'après-Reichenbach... Depuis la mort de Sherlock, le mot espoir ne signifiait plus rien pour John, mais qu'étaient ces fugitives lueurs qui trouaient parfois l'obscurité dans laquelle il se débattait depuis presque trois ans? La lumière pouvait-elle jaillir de ces minuscules étincelles, et le phénix peut-il vraiment renaître de ses cendres?
1. Silent night

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**Silent Night**

**...  
**

Londres méritait bien sa réputation en cette froide soirée de décembre, il avait neigé plus tôt dans la journée, puis la température avait brusquement chuté de plusieurs degrés, et maintenant, un brouillard humide et collant se répandait sur la ville, glaçant jusqu'aux os les rares passants qui avaient eu le courage d'affronter les trottoirs verglacés transformés en patinoires.  
Lampadaires et illuminations de noël arrivaient à peine à percer les longues écharpes de brume qui les enveloppaient et ne réussissaient à dispenser qu'une vague lueur fantomatique, transformant véhicules et bâtiments en silhouettes fantastiques.  
La porte se referma derrière John, sur la chaleur de l'appartement de Mrs Hudson. Il venait régulièrement lui rendre visite, mais depuis plus d'un an, il n'avait pu se résoudre à gravir les quelques marches qui menaient à l'étage, à l'appartement B du 221 Baker Street. Il savait pourtant que Mycroft Holmes continuait à en payer le loyer et avait demandé à la propriétaire de garder les lieux en l'état. Il s'était d'ailleurs plusieurs fois demandé ce qui justifiait une telle attitude, il doutait fort que « Ice Man » puisse éprouver des remords, mais après tout, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis les obsèques de Sherlock, et encore ce jour-là avait-il refusé de lui adresser la parole.  
Lors de leur dernière entrevue quelque peu orageuse, l'après-midi qui avait précédé le drame, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il le tenait pour responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé et pourrait encore advenir à son frère du fait de Moriarty.  
Mycroft avait-il sous-estimé l'ampleur des risques qu'il faisait courir à celui-ci, s'était-il laissé emporter puis dépasser par le « jeu », ou pensait-il l'enjeu assez important pour justifier ce qu'il avait fait à ses yeux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne constituait pas une excuse à ceux de John : l'homme qui avait le pouvoir de décider du sort de nations entières d'un simple claquement de doigts n'avait pas su prévoir la tragédie qui s'était abattue sur eux. John ne pouvait se résigner à croire qu'il avait délibérément sacrifié son propre frère, mais sa colère n'était jamais retombée, la seule erreur que Mycroft ait jamais commise avait couté la vie au seul véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu.

Il frissonna et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas rapide en remontant le col de son blouson.

Sherlock, avec ses extravagances, son caractère impossible, ses sautes d'humeur, mais aussi, en dix-huit mois il avait appris à assez bien le décrypter, son incroyable générosité, sa loyauté et la profonde humanité qu'il savait si bien dissimuler sous son masque d'insensibilité, avait réussi à lui redonner le goût de la vie, qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais après les horreurs de l'Afghanistan.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau.

Dans quelques jours, ce serait noël, le deuxième noël depuis les tragiques évènements de St Barth. Il ferma les yeux un moment… presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernier noël à Baker Street. Il revoyait Sherlock et son violon, les yeux brillants de Mrs Hudson, la stupéfaction de Molly lorsque Sherlock lui avait présenté ses excuses et l'avait embrassée… c'était aussi Sherlock qui avait suggéré d'inviter Lestrade qu'il savait une fois de plus seul pour les fêtes. Il revoyait la suite, l'annonce de la mort d'Irène Adler, la fausse indifférence de son ami , mais il avait eu le temps de voir son visage décomposé lorsqu'il avait ouvert le paquet contenant le mobile de la jeune femme, le coup de fil de Mycroft lui demandant de veiller sur son frère… tendant à prouver qu'il se souciait réellement de lui malgré leurs différents.

Il frissonna de nouveau, à la limite de son champ de vision, une ombre bougea, une silhouette élancée et douloureusement familière qui le cloua sur place et sembla se fondre dans le brouillard dès qu'il fit un mouvement pour se tourner vers elle.

—Hep ! Monsieur ! Ses mots semblèrent se dissoudre, absorbés par l'épaisseur cotonneuse de la brume.

Il s'immobilisa, tous les sens en alerte, à l'affut du moindre crissement, du moindre bruit de respiration qui lui auraient révélé la direction prise par l'inconnu. Le silence l'enveloppait, épais comme un édredon, il jura intérieurement, les fantômes n'existent pas, quelqu'un se dissimulait dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas à être vu, ou reconnu.  
Soudain, un concert discordant de crachements et de miaulements furieux détourna un instant son attention et un énorme chat noir fonça dans ses jambes, manquant de le faire tomber. Alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre, il entendit distinctement un bruit de pas qui s'éloignait à vive allure, mais il eut beau écarquiller les yeux, le brouillard était maintenant trop dense pour pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit à plus de trois pas.  
Il resta immobile encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la morsure du froid le force à se remettre en route. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait été victime d'une illusion, comme…

Il avait déjà éprouvé cette sensation.  
La première fois, c'était au cimetière, où il s'était rendu avec Mrs Hudson quelques jours après les obsèques de Sherlock. Ce jour-là, il avait ressenti ce picotement dans la nuque, cette espèce de prescience, sentiment d'être épié, que le danger quotidien de son séjour en Afghanistan lui avait rendu familier et qui lui avait sauvé la vie au moins deux fois, mais il était seul au milieu des tombes et il avait rejoint Mrs Hudson en sentant le poids d'un regard fixé sur lui, il avait alors pensé que peut-être, les hommes de Moriarty le surveillaient encore de loin.  
Lors du premier noël solitaire qu'il avait passé dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec pour seule compagne une bouteille de scotch, il avait cru distinguer un air de violon, mais lorsqu'il était sorti en titubant dans le couloir, il n'avait rien entendu d'autre que le bruit de sa propre respiration haletante et les ronflements sonores provenant de la chambre voisine, et il avait mis sur le compte de l'abrutissement éthylique l'illusion dont il avait été victime.  
A deux autres reprises encore, il lui avait semblé discerner, à la limite de sa conscience, des choses qu'il aurait eu de la peine à décrire, comme ces choses qui vous titillent l'esprit mais sur lesquelles on n'arrive jamais à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il secoua la tête, cette période ne lui valait rien, il aurait du accepter l'invitation de Mrs Hudson de passer noël avec elle. La pauvre femme aussi avait du mal à remonter la pente, elle les avait aimés comme ses enfants, et ils le lui rendaient bien, une des rares fois où il avait vu son ami perdre son sang-froid était lorsqu'un homme s'en était pris à elle pour essayer de l'atteindre.  
Ils avaient tous du mal.  
Lestrade avait fini par abandonner sa femme à son rival, Molly avait les yeux éteints de ceux qui n'ont plus de but, et lui vivotait sans conviction entre sa maigre pension et les quelques heures qu'il continuait à effectuer chaque semaine au dispensaire. Même Anderson et Sally Donovan semblaient trouver moins de piquant à leur travail et à leur relation depuis que Sherlock n'était plus là pour les asticoter. Peu à peu les rumeurs avaient fini par s'éteindre, faute de combustible, et même s'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué, ils savaient qu'ils avaient joué leur part dans ce qui s'était passé et n'en étaient pas spécialement fiers, ils n'aimaient pas Sherlock, mais ils n'avaient non plus jamais souhaité sa mort.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs précis de ce qui s'était passé sur le toit, tout était assez flou, imprécis, la silhouette de Sherlock se découpait en contre-jour, et même si l'aube avait été grise et pluvieuse, la luminosité du levant et la pluie qui dégoulinait dans ses yeux brouillaient la netteté de sa vue et l'empêchaient de distinguer clairement les détails.  
Une chose le tarabustait, une chose qui lui échappait chaque fois qu'il essayait d'y penser, qui se tapissait à la lisière de sa mémoire. Il entendait en boucle les derniers mots de Sherlock, il revoyait ses bras s'ouvrir comme pour prendre son envol, étrange impression d'un improbable crucifix grandeur nature fugitivement planté au faîte de l'hôpital. Il sentit un picotement familier dans ses yeux, et une larme glissa sur sa joue : Sherlock n'avait-il pas lui aussi donné sa vie pour ceux qu'il aimait ?  
Et de nouveau cette impression d'inachevé, à la limite de sa conscience, si proche et pourtant insaisissable. « _Adieu, John_ » les larmes dans la voix lui avaient brisé le cœur, il avait hurlé, lâchant son téléphone, il avait essayé de courir, mais ses jambes l'avaient trahi, si lourdes, avant même que le cycliste ne le renverse.

Téléphone…

Et soudain, le rideau se déchira : qu'était devenu le téléphone de Sherlock ? Il avait discuté de l'affaire avec Lestrade, il lui avait demandé si Sherlock n'avait rien laissé sur la terrasse, un indice, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer son geste, mais hormis le corps de Moriarty, le toit était vide. Et pourtant, il se souvenait maintenant, c'était là depuis le début, caché dans un coin de sa mémoire, Sherlock ouvrant les bras, lâchant son téléphone, il le revoyait tomber de sa main, on aurait dû le retrouver sur la terrasse… on avait dû le retrouver.  
C'était Lestrade qui était arrivé le premier sur les lieux, sur le moment, cela ne lui avait pas paru étrange, mais pourquoi déranger Scotland Yard pour un simple suicide ? On ne savait même pas, à ce moment-là, qu'il y avait eu une autre personne sur le toit. Et pourquoi Lestrade lui avait-il caché qu'il avait trouvé le téléphone ? Y-avait-il dedans quelque chose d'important ? Pas des photos, quelle utilité auraient-elles eu, mais peut-être… oui, ce devait être ça : un enregistrement ! Sherlock avait dû enregistrer sa dernière conversation avec Moriarty, et Lestrade était au courant ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas servi pour blanchir la mémoire de son ami ?  
Une enquête en cours… une organisation criminelle à démanteler, quelle était l'expression de Sherlock déjà… une immense toile d'araignée à dévider fil par fil… cela prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Un vertige l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche, une nausée lui souleva l'estomac. Se pourrait-il que tout cela n'ait été qu'une mise en scène ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Sherlock lui aurait infligé cette torture.  
« _Je lis en toi comme dans un livre_ » contrairement à Sherlock, il lui était impossible de dissimuler ses sentiments, s'il avait été au courant, ses ennemis auraient tout de suite compris que son chagrin n'était pas sincère, mais depuis… avec le recul, tous ces petits incidents, tels de petits cailloux blancs semés sur son chemin prenaient une signification toute nouvelle !

Mais non, c'était impossible, c'était trop gros, trop incroyable, cela aurait comporté trop de risques, demandé trop de complicités, mais y avait-il quelque chose d'impossible pour Mycroft ? A la réflexion, ils avaient déjà la police, Lestrade, le légiste, Molly, il devait y avoir eu le cycliste, et peut-être un faux (?) médecin devant l'hôpital… les autres témoins étaient quantité négligeable et devaient être de bonne foi, John savait par expérience que les gens ne voient généralement que ce qu'on veut bien leur faire voir, pourvu que la pièce soit assez bien jouée.  
Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se força à repousser l'espoir qui commençait à naître en lui, la probabilité était tellement infime! Mais la graine était semée, et pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Sherlock, un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Dans quelques jours ce serait noël, une fête synonyme d'espoir, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa rapidement un numéro.

—Mrs Hudson ? C'est John, votre invitation, elle tient toujours ?

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	2. White Christmas

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**NA :** Je souhaite un très heureux Noël, plein d'espoir, à tous ceux qui passeront par ici

* * *

**White Christmas**

…

En apparence, Mycroft n'avait pas changé, mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait distinguer les traces laissées par ces deux dernières années. Les rides nouvelles au coin des yeux, le pli amer de la bouche, le regard qui s'égarait parfois fugitivement dans le vague…  
Il l'avait accueilli dans le salon des visiteurs du Diogène, comme si John n'avait pas refusé de le voir ou de lui adresser la parole depuis leur dernière entrevue, plus d'un an auparavant. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air surpris de sa visite, comme s'il s'y attendait, mais aurait-on pu attendre autre chose d'un homme aussi froid, aussi dépourvu de toute humanité que Mycroft Holmes? De l'homme qui n'avait pas hésité à jeter la vie de son propre frère en pâture au pire des criminels, uniquement dans le but d'obtenir quelques infimes miettes d'informations ?  
Il avait pourtant paru sincère à l'époque, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de veiller sur Sherlock et même de lui présenter ses excuses, mais il était déjà trop tard, et tous les remords du monde ne pourraient jamais ramener à la vie celui qu'il avait sacrifié pour rien. Car en fin de compte, c'était Sherlock et lui seul, qui avait réussi à venir à bout de Moriarty, mais le prix à payer avait été bien trop lourd, la vie d'un monstre vaut-elle le sacrifice de celle d'un homme de bien ? L'histoire nous a souvent prouvé qu'elle est hélas bien trop coutumière de ce genre de chose.

—Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, John ?

—Je ne pense pas que « plaisir » soit le mot approprié, mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, et j'espère que pour une fois, vous me direz la vérité.

—Je ne vous ai jamais menti.

—Bien sûr, c'est évident ! Vous ne mentez pas, vous vous contentez d'omettre de dire l'essentiel, un mensonge par omission n'est pas vraiment un mensonge…

—Vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi, à ce que je vois… Mais je pense que je peux vous comprendre.

—Ça, ça m'étonnerait !

—Vous me croyez dépourvu du moindre sentiment humain, n'est-ce pas ? Je reconnais que je peux me montrer assez distant, mais Sherlock est… était mon petit frère, et que vous le croyez ou non, j'ai toujours fait tout mon possible pour le protéger… Un jour, bientôt peut-être, vous comprendrez pourquoi nous… j'ai été obligé d'agir ainsi! Il se retourna brusquement. A ma manière, je… je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours, termina-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

John ne put retenir un rictus ironique.

—A votre manière…je plains ceux que vous n'aimez pas ! Mais si vous dites la vérité, alors pourquoi lui avoir fait cela ?

—Vous ne savez pas tout, John. Sherlock avait une confiance absolue en vous, il vous aurait confié sa vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, mais il n'était pas aveugle et il connaissait aussi vos défauts. Vous êtes, comment dirais-je… tellement lisible, vous ne savez pas dissimuler, si vous aviez eu connaissance de tous les arcanes de l'affaire, peut-être auriez-vous pu involontairement en compromettre l'issue.

—En compromettre… Sherlock est MORT ! C'est ça l'issue rêvée que j'aurais pu compromettre ? V-vous ne pouvez… Vous…

—Calmez-vous, John, je ne…

—Taisez-vous, je n'aurais jamais dû venir, j'avais cru…quel imbécile ! Sa voix s'était brisée, il se précipita vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée, se souciant peu de respecter le silence imposé dans le club. Avant de s'enfuir, il entendit encore, comme venant de très loin, la voix de Mycroft.

—Bientôt, John, bientôt vous…

Il claqua violemment la porte, et s'enfuit en courant, ne voulant pas entendre un seul mot de plus, il était venu le cœur rempli d'espoir, il avait tellement tourné et retourné les choses dans sa tête, tellement réfléchi depuis l'autre soir, depuis le soir où il avait cru entr'apercevoir une silhouette étrangement familière dans Baker Street, au travers du brouillard qui recouvrait la ville, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à la confrontation avec l'homme qu'il tenait pour responsable de la mort de son ami.  
Depuis plusieurs jours, il évoluait comme dans un rêve, se nourrissant d'illusions, dans un état de tension extrême, revoir Mycroft l'avait comme dégrisé. En déboulant sur le trottoir, il se demandait comment il avait pu se monter la tête à ce point, Sherlock était mort, cela ne faisait aucun doute, son cœur ne battait plus, il avait vérifié son pouls, il avait vu son regard éteint et immobile, fixé sur la grisaille d'un ciel qu'il ne voyait plus, il avait assisté à ses obsèques, il avait pleuré devant la dalle de marbre noir qui seule témoignait maintenant devant le monde que Sherlock Holmes avait été un homme sur cette terre, le meilleur des hommes… Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant… Il répéta entre ses dents serrées « quel imbécile ! ».

Quelques papillons blancs commencèrent à voleter autour de lui, les enfants seraient contents, ils auraient un noël blanc, il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, poings serrés, il aurait voulu rentrer à son hôtel et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, comme l'année précédente, avec une bouteille de tord-boyaux bon marché, mais il avait promis à Mrs Hudson de passer la soirée avec elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait rappelée, quelques jours plus tôt, pour lui dire que finalement il acceptait son invitation, elle avait eu l'air tellement heureuse qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de la décevoir en se dédisant maintenant. Son état d'esprit était bien différent alors, un espoir insensé venait de s'emparer de lui et il avait l'impression que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Sa main se crispa sur son portable, celui même à partir duquel Sherlock lui avait pour la première fois fait l'incroyable démonstration de ce qu'il appelait « la science de la déduction », un son bizarre venait de retentir dans sa poche, un son dont il avait un souvenir très précis, le même qu' Irène Adler avait installé sur le téléphone de Sherlock lors de l'affaire de Belgravia !  
Il sortit l'appareil et le regarda dubitativement… Décidément, il n'y avait qu'Harry pour s'obstiner lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Dans le cercle très restreint des amis de Sherlock, c'était une phrase qu'on avait tacitement bannie depuis les évènements de St Barth. Mais qui avait donc bien pu mettre cette sonnerie sur son mobile ? Il vivait seul, le téléphone ne quittait pas sa poche, et il s'en servait si peu depuis… Les seules personnes qui auraient pu être susceptibles de le côtoyer assez longtemps pour pouvoir effectuer l'opération étaient Lestrade, qu'il voyait au moins une fois par semaine, Molly Hooper, encore qu'il ne l'ait pas rencontrée depuis au moins quinze jours, Mrs Hudson, mais elle arrivait tout juste à se servir correctement d'un portable et il était difficile de penser qu'elle ait su comment installer et programmer une nouvelle sonnerie et Mycroft , tout à l'heure, à cette pensée, il faillit éclater de rire malgré son humeur maussade. Evidemment, il y avait bien une personne qui aurait parfaitement été capable de le faire sans même s'en approcher, mais Sherlock était mort.  
Le mot résonnait dans sa tête au rythme du bruit de ses pas, amplifié par cette atmosphère feutrée si particulière qui précède les chutes de neige : mort, mort, mort… Il porta les deux mains à ses tempes avec un gémissement, cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Certaines blessures sont-elles si profondes qu'elles finissent par faire partie de vous sans jamais pouvoir guérir ? Il se sentait plus perdu, plus vide que jamais.

Il avait marché longtemps, errant sans but dans les rues de la ville, s'il était rentré à l'hôtel, il n'aurait pas eu le courage d'en repartir, et soudain, il se retrouva devant un endroit familier, c'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock pour la première fois, c'était ici qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il lui avait parlé pour la dernière fois. Quel sens avait sa vie, désormais ? Il entra dans le bâtiment et négligeant l'ascenseur, commença à gravir lentement les escaliers qu'ils avaient si souvent empruntés ensemble, toujours impatient, Sherlock trouvait les ascenseurs trop lents. Il y avait peu de personnel dans les couloirs en cette veille de noël, et moins encore dans ceux du département de pathologie médico-légale. Perdu dans son absence de pensées, il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme qui sursauta à sa vue et, plantant là la personne avec qui elle discutait, se mit à le suivre discrètement.  
La porte de la terrasse n'était pas verrouillée, c'était ici que certains employés avaient l'habitude de se réfugier pour griller discrètement une cigarette, il fut accueilli par un tourbillon de vent glacial chargé de flocons, ce n'était que le milieu de l'après-midi, mais la nuit commençait pourtant à tomber. Un frisson le parcourut et il lui sembla émerger d'un songe, il regarda autour de lui et pour la première fois, prit vraiment conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le toit était désert, il s'approcha du parapet qui le bordait.

_Sherlock ouvrant lentement les bras, ange déchu déployant ses ailes qui ne le soutiendraient plus._

« Fils du matin, pourquoi es-tu tombé ? » Dieu avait maudit Lucifer, le condamnant aux ténèbres éternelles pour avoir donné la connaissance aux hommes, qu'avaient fait ceux-ci du don qui leur avait été fait, pour lequel Dieu avait damné son ange préféré ? Ils n'avaient pas su reconnaitre la vérité, ils avaient une fois de plus condamné celui qui avait voulu les débarrasser du mal, et Sherlock était mort dans l'opprobre. Une bouffée de honte l'envahit, il n'aurait jamais dû lui obéir, il aurait dû… mais il n'avait rien fait, et il osait encore se prétendre son meilleur ami ! Judas, oui ! Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Ce serait si simple, et il serait enfin débarrassé de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis plus d'un an. Il posa un pied sur l'étroit muret.

—John, non !

Il se retourna, soudain agressif.

—Molly ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

—Et vous, John ? Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ?

—Je l'ai trahi, je n'ai pas rétabli la vérité, je ne peux plus supporter de vivre avec ça jour après jour.

—Vous avez fait ce qu'il voulait que vous fassiez, vous avez joué le rôle qu'il vous avait attribué, vous n'êtes coupable de rien, John ! Vous… vous devez savoir, vous devez comprendre, il avait tout prévu, même… même de vous éloigner, le coup de fil pour prévenir de l'agression de Mrs Hudson, c'était… c'était moi.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur les épaules de la jeune femme, la secouant rudement, puis se rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il la lâcha et fit un pas en arrière.

—Vous ? Mais… pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'il me l'avait demandé, et que je lui avais promis faire tout ce qu'il me demanderait, sans lui poser de questions. C'était Sherlock, il savait comment tout cela allait finir, il a voulu vous protéger, tous nous protéger. Je crois qu'il avait compris le but ultime de Jim depuis bien plus longtemps que nous l'avions cru. Il savait qu'il pourrait en arriver là en dernier recours, et il ne voulait pas que vous puissiez essayer de l'en empêcher, ce qui vous aurait condamnés, vous et ses autres amis, sans rien changer au résultat final.

Un sanglot déchira la gorge de John, et il se laissa glisser au sol, la tête sur les genoux, pleurant comme un gamin malheureux, libérant enfin le flot de tout ce qu'il retenait en lui depuis la mort de son ami. Il comprenait, il comprenait enfin tout. C'était un plan minutieusement orchestré, une pièce grandeur nature, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

» Ils avaient tout prévu, consciemment ou non, nous avons tous eu notre rôle à jouer, vous, Mrs Hudson, Greg, moi…

—Attendez ! Vous avez dit « ils » ? Vous voulez dire… Quelqu'un d'autre savait ? Mycroft ? Mycroft Holmes était au courant ?

—Bien entendu, sans lui certaines choses auraient été impossibles.

—Le salaud… il aurait pu…

Mycroft ne lui avait rien dit, même aujourd'hui, mais lui en avait-il laissé le temps ? Il s'était enfui avant même qu'une vraie conversation ait pu être engagée. Des bribes de phrases lui revenaient « _Un jour, bientôt peut-être_ », « _Sherlock est… était mon frère_ », « _pourquoi nous… j'ai été obligé d'agir ainsi_ ». Mycroft faisait partie du jeu, il en était même sûrement une des pièces maitresses ! Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi obtus, il avait été tellement aveuglé par la douleur et la culpabilité qu'il en avait occulté tout le reste.  
Molly s'était agenouillée près de lui et lui entourait maintenant les épaules de ses bras, l'encourageant à se relever. Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait froid, très froid et il se mit à claquer des dents. Soutenu par la jeune femme, il se redressa et la suivit docilement jusqu'au laboratoire, où elle le laissa un instant, le temps d'aller leur préparer du café chaud. Il essayait de reconstituer le plus exactement possible son bref échange avec Mycroft, il avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait encore. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, l'arrachant à ses pensées au moment où il avait enfin l'impression qu'il allait pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

—John ! En le voyant, l'homme eut l'air inexplicablement soulagé.

—Bonsoir, Greg, vous venez voir Molly ? Elle va revenir, elle prépare du café.

—Je… Oui, c'est-à-dire, nous sommes tous les deux invités à passer la soirée chez Mrs Hudson, et je suis passé la prendre. Mais vous êtes aussi des nôtres, je crois, non ? Puisque vous êtes là, vous allez venir avec nous, nous arriverons tous ensemble.

Molly revenait, portant deux tasses fumantes.

—Oh inspecteur, je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt, je vais vous préparer…

—Ne te… vous dérangez pas pour moi, miss Hooper ! J'étais en train de proposer à John de faire le chemin en voiture avec nous.

—C'est une excellente idée, d'autant que je crains qu'il n'ait déjà attrapé un coup de froid en venant ici. Elle se tourna vers lui. Mrs Hudson ne nous pardonnerait pas de vous avoir laissé ressortir aussi peu couvert avec ce temps, vous n'avez rien de plus chaud que ce blouson ?

Une étrange tension s'était instaurée sur la pièce, les répliques avaient soudain l'air factice… Est-ce que Molly et Greg… ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'autre chose ? Décidément, tout semblait lui échapper aujourd'hui. Le café brûlant, peut-être un peu trop sucré à son goût, lui fit du bien. Le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'était un peu allégé. L'absence était toujours là, mais la culpabilité avait disparu, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait, la disparition de Sherlock avait rapproché ceux qui n'avaient été jusque-là que des relations de travail, une réelle amitié était née entre eux, et il ne s'en apercevait vraiment que maintenant. Il aida Molly à enfiler son manteau, pendant que Lestrade sortait son téléphone, il aurait été surpris s'il avait pu lire le contenu du texto qu'il était en train d'envoyer « retrouvé J. St Barth, situation sous contrôle. GL » et son destinataire : Mycroft Holmes.

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	3. Christmas is coming

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**Christmas is coming**

**…**

Mycroft reposa son portable sur la table basse du luxueux salon. L'homme à demi allongé sur le canapé le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

—Tout va bien, tu avais raison, il était à St Barth. Lestrade ne le lâchera plus, du moins pour ce soir.

—Il n'y a plus de risque, la crise est passée. Il y avait un moment que je redoutais ça, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu peur lorsque tu m'as raconté votre entrevue, et sa réaction.

—N'empêche que je regrette presque de t'avoir appelé, tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer à Londres, ce soir. Tu t'y es déjà bien assez montré ces derniers temps.

—Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne risque rien tant que je ne sors pas d'ici.

—Le problème, c'est que tu en sors un peu trop souvent, à mon avis. Je n'ai jamais compris ce besoin que tu éprouves de t'agiter dans tous les sens lorsque tu es sur une enquête.

S'il passait la majeure partie de sa vie au Club Diogène, dont il était l'un des membres fondateurs, Mycroft Holmes n'en possédait pas moins un appartement à Londres. A dire la vérité, il possédait en fait tout l'immeuble situé en face du club, de sorte qu'il n'avait qu'à traverser la rue pour passer de l'un à l'autre, ce qui convenait fort bien à son aversion naturelle pour tout effort. A part Anthéa, sa fidèle assistante, sa mère, son frère et son majordome, personne ne connaissait cette adresse comme étant la sienne.  
Ici, au rez-de-chaussée, se situait aussi le siège très discret du mystérieux service spécial aux pouvoirs quasi illimités dont il était la tête pensante, service situé au plus haut degré du gouvernement britannique, bien qu'officiellement, Mycroft Holmes n'ait été qu'un employé parmi tant d'autres, dépendant des affaires étrangères.  
En outre, l'immeuble possédait une autre qualité dont seuls les deux frères connaissaient l'existence, c'était Sherlock qui avait découvert que les caves des deux bâtiments communiquaient par tout un réseau de couloirs, de chambres et de portes secrets, vestige de temps anciens et troublés, où il était plus sûr pour certaines personnes de disposer d'une cachette et d'une issue de secours bien dissimulées. Et Sherlock avait pris un peu trop souvent l'habitude de l'emprunter depuis son retour à Londres, au goût de son frère.

—Je m'ennuyais. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne supporte pas de rester enfermé, et même s'il m'arrive parfois de céder à une certaine indolence passagère, mon corps, comme mon cerveau, se refuse à rester inactif bien longtemps.

—Tu as été très imprudent !

—Je sais, mais je ne me doutais pas que John serait là, et compte tenu des conditions atmosphériques, je pensais vraiment que personne ne me remarquerait. J'ai été surpris en le voyant, j'ai dû faire un mouvement trop brusque en me reculant.  
Je voulais juste m'assurer que Mrs Hudson ne courrait aucun danger, reprit-il après un léger silence, j'ai l'impression que depuis quelques temps, Moran redouble de précautions, on dirait presque qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

—Mrs Hudson ne risque rien, je m'en suis assuré, j'ai un agent sur place, quand à Moran, il est très loin d'être idiot, de plus il a été à bonne école avec Jim Moriarty, il doit sentir que l'étau se resserre.

—Un agent sur place ?

—Au 221C.

Sherlock émit un petit rire.

—Pauvre homme ! J'espère que tu lui fournis les imperméables.

—Primo, c'est une femme, et ensuite, j'ai payé assez cher les travaux de rénovation pour ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de ses vêtements. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas… Mrs Hudson ?

—Elle… elle me rappelle Nanny. Il détourna le regard. Vivement que tout ça se termine, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce jeu de cache-cache.

—Et de travailler pour moi…

—Je ne travaille pas pour toi, je travaille pour le gouvernement.

—Et ?

—Oui, bon…

—Pour en revenir à nos moutons, John se doute de quelque chose maintenant, et même s'il n'a pas un esprit des plus rapides, il a oublié d'être bête et il sait additionner deux plus deux. Tôt ou tard, il aboutira à la bonne conclusion.

—Quelle importance, maintenant ? Même si cela arrivait, il ne nous trahirait jamais.

—Tu SAIS, quelle importance ! Et il pourrait nous trahir de bien des façons, sans même s'en rendre compte, simplement par son comportement.

—Pauvre John, je m'en veux de lui faire subir tout ça, je me demande s'il pourra me pardonner, le jour où il connaitra la vérité.

—En attendant, tu dois absolument éviter de te montrer pendant quelques temps, tu devrais peut-être retourner chez maman.

—Pas question, maintenant que je suis revenu à Londres, j'y reste ! Je ne supporte pas la campagne !

—Ingratitude filiale…

—Tu peux parler, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas allé passer quelques jours auprès d'elle ?

**…**

Le repas touchait à sa fin, Mrs Hudson n'avait pas vraiment organisé un réveillon, mais elle détestait se retrouver toute seule le soir de Noël, ce qui lui était hélas arrivé bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Les deux Noëls les plus heureux de sa vie avaient été ceux qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de « ses petits », et celui de l'année précédente, qui avait suivi de si peu la disparition de Sherlock avait été le pire des cauchemars qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer, aussi, cette année, avait-elle décidé d'inviter les amis les plus proches qu'il ait eu, en espérant qu'un ou deux répondraient à ce qui ressemblait à un appel au secours. Qu'ils acceptent tous les trois, bien qu'elle ait eu un peu de mal à décider John, l'avait comblée au-delà de toute espérance.  
Aucun des quatre convives n'avait trouvé le courage de prononcer le nom de l'absent dont l'ombre planait pourtant autour d'eux de manière presque tangible. On n'aurait pas pu parler d'ambiance festive, mais chacun avait fait un effort pour rendre l'épreuve moins pénible et tout compte fait, la soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée que ça.  
Le pudding flambait sur la table, lorsque le temps se figea. Un air de violon s'élevait dans la nuit, un chant de Noël qui les ramena brutalement deux ans en arrière, ils étaient alors tous réunis à l'étage, dans l'appartement occupé par John et Sherlock, et ce dernier les avait gratifiés d'un mini-concert improvisé, ils ne se doutaient pas que le temps de l'insouciance était déjà révolu, que Jim Moriarty avait déjà commencé son travail de destruction et que les fondements mêmes de leurs vies commençaient déjà à se fissurer.

Leur premier réflexe avait été de se précipiter dans le hall, vers l'escalier qui montait à l'appartement B, mais la musique semblait venir d'en bas. Mrs Hudson descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au minuscule studio aménagé dans le sous-sol de la maison. Aux quelques coups frappés à la porte, une jeune femme vint ouvrir, souriante, un verre de vin blanc dans la main.

—Bonsoir, Mrs Hudson, je suis heureuse de vous voir, je voulais passer vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, mais j'ai vu que vous aviez des invités, et je n'ai pas osé vous déranger… Mais que se passe-t-il, vous avez l'air bouleversée.

—Non, non, je vais bien, c'est simplement que… vous jouez du violon ?

—Oh ! La musique ! Non, c'est seulement un disque, pour égayer un peu la soirée, vous savez, je n'ai pas encore de télévision… Je l'ai mise trop fort, peut-être, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas…

—Absolument pas, c'est juste… je… je ne connaissais pas cette version… au violon, je veux dire… c'est vraiment très joli, mais vous êtes seule ? Ce n'est pas normal pour une jeune personne de votre âge de passer Noël toute seule, je pensais que vous seriez sortie, c'est pourquoi j'ai été étonnée… pour la musique.

—A vrai dire, je ne connais encore personne à Londres, et je n'aime pas sortir seule.

—Pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à nous dans ce cas ?

—Je ne sais pas si…

—Allons venez, chère petite, vous verrez, mes amis sont très sympathiques, et de plus, je pense qu'il manque une jeune femme à cette soirée... les mamies, c'est bon pour faire la cuisine, mais une seule jeune dame pour deux messieurs, c'est un peu déséquilibré. Pas la peine de vous changer, vous êtes très bien comme ça et le pudding nous attend.

En entendant Mrs Hudson discuter avec une femme, John, Lestrade et Molly étaient retournés dans la salle à manger, un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la pièce, seulement troublé par les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder, de peur de croiser un regard un peu trop brillant qui ferait écho au leur, la voix du violon avait réveillé la tristesse qu'ils avaient vainement essayé d'occulter pour un moment.

« _Parce que Sherlock Holmes est un grand homme… et si nous avons de la chance, il pourrait même devenir quelqu'un de bien _»  
« _Les héros n'existent pas, John, et s'ils existaient, je ne voudrais pas en être un_ »  
« _Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper_ »  
« _Alors Mycroft envoie mon gardien pour me surveiller…_ _Je ne suis pas votre gardien_ »  
« _Je n'ai pas DES amis... je n'en ai qu'UN.»  
_« _de quoi avez-vous besoin… de vous_ »  
« _la solitude me protège…_ _non, les amis, ça protège_ »  
« _adieu, John_ »

—Eh bien les enfants, quelle ambiance ! Réveillez-vous, c'est Noël ! Regardez qui je vous amène, cette jeune personne prétendait passer Noël toute seule chez elle, au sous-sol. Entrez ma chère. Je vous présente Mary, ma nouvelle locataire, c'est de chez elle que provenait cette musique ravissante. Mary, voici John, Molly et Greg…

**…**

Lestrade avait déposé John à son hôtel avant de raccompagner Molly chez elle. En refermant la porte de sa chambre, il repensait à la jeune femme, pendant la soirée, elle lui avait semblé radieuse, elle, au moins, avait fini par surmonter l'épreuve. A moins que… pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la question lui traversa l'esprit : Greg et Molly ? Si c'était le cas, il était heureux pour eux, ils avaient tous les deux bien mérité un peu de bonheur, lui qui avait passé des années auprès d'une épouse volage qui n'hésitait pas à le tromper ouvertement, et elle qui avait été abusée par leur pire ennemi, qui n'avait feint de s'intéresser à elle que pour mieux atteindre Sherlock.  
Il était reconnaissant à la jeune femme de ne pas avoir fait allusion à ce qui s'était passé sur le toit de l'hôpital dans l'après-midi, il avait agi en état second, poussé par trop de sentiments contradictoires, aujourd'hui, Molly Hooper avait été son ange gardien, elle l'avait remis sur le droit chemin, elle l'avait sauvé, plus que de la mort, de quelque chose de bien pire, du désespoir.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il avait le temps de repenser à leur conversation.  
Ainsi, les frères Holmes avaient tout orchestré, tout planifié, et ils n'avaient, tous, été que des pions dans leur jeu. Il eut un mouvement d'impatience. La colère et la frustration se disputaient la première place en lui. Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour disposer ainsi de la vie des gens, pour jouer ainsi avec leurs sentiments ? Pour des dieux tout puissants ? Et dire qu'il s'était senti coupable au point de… Il avait été manipulé, comme, comme… Judas, Lucifer, après tout n'avaient fait qu'exécuter les desseins de Dieu, joué le rôle qui leur avait été attribué de toute éternité, s'ils avaient refusé, ils n'en auraient pas été moins maudits pour avoir désobéi et changé ainsi le cours de l'histoire. Il commençait à se calmer un peu, il commençait à comprendre, il fallait, oui, il était absolument nécessaire que leurs réactions, et surtout les siennes, étant le plus proche de Sherlock il était le plus surveillé, soient absolument spontanées et naturelles afin d'être crédibles, s'ils avaient été au courant, ils n'auraient peut-être pas tenu aussi bien leur emploi, et avec un adversaire de la trempe de celui qu'ils affrontaient, la partie aurait été perdue d'avance.  
Le risque était insensé, la marge d'erreur inexistante, ils ne pouvaient pas agir autrement. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond, c'était comme une petite lueur qui se profilait à l'horizon de l'obscurité dans laquelle il errait depuis plus d'un an, ça n'atténuait en rien la peine dans son cœur, mais il commençait enfin à se sentir en paix avec lui-même.

Depuis combien de temps les Holmes connaissaient-ils les véritables desseins de Moriarty ? Depuis l'affaire des bombes humaines, ou avaient-ils compris bien plus tôt… le chauffeur de taxi avait été le premier à leur donner son nom et Sherlock avait commencé à percevoir un cerveau maléfique après l'enlèvement dont lui et Sarah avaient été victimes dans l'affaire du banquier. Il se rendait soudain compte qu'à l'exception de Baskerville, toutes leurs enquêtes avaient été liées à la folie criminelle de Jim Moriarty. Et ce n'était pas Moriarty qui avait manipulé Mycroft, la police, l'opinion publique et les médias, c'étaient Sherlock et Mycroft qui l'avaient manipulé lui, l'amenant peu à peu à croire qu'il menait le jeu, car c'était bien d'un jeu qu'il s'agissait, mais un jeu mortel, une partie d'échecs grandeur nature où les deux frères avaient toujours su garder plusieurs coups d'avance… Qu'est ce qui avait déraillé à la fin ?

Sherlock lui avait une fois déclaré qu'aux échecs, il fallait parfois accepter de sacrifier une pièce maitresse afin de tromper l'adversaire, pour qu'il ne voie pas venir le coup fatal. Avait-il donc été aussi aveugle ? L'enjeu était-il donc si grand pour que Sherlock ait accepté de sacrifier jusqu'à sa vie afin de neutraliser Moriarty ? Qu'avait aussi dit Sherlock… un simple pion peut changer l'issue de la partie, s'il parvient à traverser le champ de bataille et à faire renaître ainsi le phénix de ses cendres… le phénix, la pièce qui anéantira l'adversaire.  
Faire renaitre… « _Il est… était_ », « _bientôt, vous comprendrez_ », non ! Sherlock était mort, MORT ! Même en admettant qu'il ait pu prévoir l'issue, qu'il soit arrivé à manipuler Moriarty pour l'amener exactement là ou il le voulait, par quel miracle aurait-il pu survivre à une telle chute ? Il était là, il avait tout vu ! « _Ce n'était qu'un truc John, un simple tour de magie_ »… Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les tempes battantes d'une douleur sourde, il devait arrêter, il n'allait pas recommencer avec ses espoirs insensés, et pourtant, pourtant… la sonnerie sur son portable, la silhouette dans la brume, le violon du Noël dernier… Dormir, juste dormir… Le violon… Quand même, quelle coïncidence que ce soir… Plutôt jolie, la locataire de Mrs Hudson… Mary ?

**…**

« _Opération CD OK. M._ »

Avec un sourire, Sherlock effaça le dernier message et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait encore une fois réussi à faire passer un message à John, même si celui-ci ne s'en douterait sûrement jamais.  
Pratique, la locataire du 221C, et charmante en plus, tout à fait le type de John, voilà qui devrait l'aider à se changer les idées pendant quelques temps… En sifflotant un air de Noël, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	4. A little boy and a little girl

******Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**A little boy and a little girl**

**...**

Mrs Hudson était enchantée. Après Noël, en à peine plus d'une semaine, John était venu lui rendre visite deux fois ! Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois, elle avait pris soin d'inviter la jeune locataire du 221C à prendre le thé avec eux.  
Une chance que Mary ait trouvé ce travail de secrétariat à domicile. Tout en reconnaissant que son raisonnement était somme toute un peu égoïste, cela lui permettait de bénéficier de la compagnie de la jeune femme, à qui il arrivait de plus en plus souvent de venir s'installer avec son ordinateur, dans le salon de sa logeuse, dont le cadre était bien plus agréable et lumineux que son minuscule studio en sous-sol . Elles y trouvaient finalement toutes les deux leur compte se disait-elle pour dissimuler son léger malaise. Mary communiquant avec ses employeurs principalement par l'intermédiaire d'internet pouvait travailler d'où bon lui semblait, Mrs Hudson n'avait plus l'impression d'être aussi seule et chouchoutait sa protégée, bien loin de se douter de la fonction réelle que la jeune femme occupait auprès d'elle.

Au cours des semaines, l'attirance de plus en plus forte de John pour la jeune femme ne lui avait pas échappé, et sans vouloir jouer les marieuses (quoi que…), elle favorisait leurs rencontres autant qu'elle le pouvait, bientôt le jeune homme n'avait plus eu besoin du prétexte des visites à son ancienne logeuse pour venir voir Mary, il paraissait de moins en moins abattu et semblait enfin retrouver goût à la vie, mais il refusait toujours de remettre les pieds dans l'appartement du haut, que Mrs Hudson leur avait un jour proposé à tous les deux.

—_Attends-moi, John, je viens te rejoindre !_

_Sherlock ouvrait les bras, sautait dans le vide dans un éclat de rire et s'envolait dans l'air léger du matin sous le regard émerveillé de son ami, décrivant de gracieuses arabesques les pans de son manteau déployés autour de lui, avant d'entamer doucement sa descente. Soudain, sous les yeux horrifiés de John, un chasseur le mettait en joue et tirait avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste pour intervenir, et il regardait Sherlock tomber comme une pierre, il entendait le bruit de son corps qui s'écrasait sur le sol, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, et il s'apercevait que ses pieds était pris dans le béton du trottoir. Il entendait les sanglots du chasseur : « j'ai cru que c'était un canard » et les réponses des autres « ce n'est pas de votre faute, il avait l'habitude de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas »._

—Nooon !

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il se réveillait, à chaque fois. Il se dressait dans son lit, trempé de sueur et de larmes, le souffle saccadé, en hurlant le nom de son ami. Il lui fallait toujours plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité et ce cauchemar le laissait anéanti et incapable de se rendormir avant plusieurs heures.  
La première fois que Mary avait assisté à la scène, elle avait été effrayée par l'intensité de la douleur exprimée par John. Après qu'elle ait réussi à le calmer, il lui avait tout raconté, le cauchemar le hantait depuis des mois, et partager cette souffrance avec elle lui avait fait du bien. La jeune femme n'avait pas été longue à recouper les informations dont elle avait connaissance de par son poste, même si, elle le savait, on ne lui avait pas tout révélé du pourquoi de la surveillance qu'elle exerçait au 221 Baker Street, avec l'histoire que John lui avait racontée. Elle n'avait pas connu Sherlock, mais Henry Sigerson, le jeune collaborateur de son employeur, qu'elle avait rencontré l'hiver dernier lorsqu'il lui avait demandé un étrange service concernant un CD, et à qui celui-ci accordait une confiance qu'il était loin de consentir à aucun autre, malgré sa blondeur et sa coiffure soignée de premier de la classe, présentait une ressemblance étonnante avec les photos qu'elle avait pu voir de celui-ci. Mary était un des éléments des services de Mycroft, elle avait par conséquent été sélectionnée parmi les meilleurs, et elle savait additionner deux et deux, petit à petit, un scénario s'était frayé un chemin dans son esprit, un scénario qu'elle trouvait de jour en jour plus plausible.

Mrs Hudson vaquait au ménage du 221B, qu'elle maintenait dans un état impeccable malgré (et si l'on considérait les derniers en date, peut-être un peu aussi grâce à) l'absence de locataires, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient installés dans le salon, profitant du soleil printanier qui inondait le canapé recouvert de chintz fleuri assorti aux doubles-rideaux. Mary était allongée, la tête reposant sur les genoux du jeune homme, elle-même aurait été surprise, quelques mois plus tôt si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait aussi vite amoureuse, surtout dans le cadre de son travail. Lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait été émue par l'air tourmenté de cet homme, dont elle ne connaissait pas encore la raison, puis elle l'avait revu régulièrement, il venait souvent rendre visite à la vieille dame dont elle assurait discrètement la protection. Peu à peu, ils étaient devenus amis, puis plus qu'amis, il lui avait raconté son histoire et celle de Sherlock, il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à accréditer les calomnies qui courraient alors sur son ami, malgré les « aveux » que celui-ci avait pu lui faire avant son suicide.

Mary jeta un coup d'œil à John qui caressait machinalement ses cheveux, le regard perdu dans le vague, elle savait à quoi il pensait, la nuit dernière, le cauchemar était revenu après plusieurs semaines d'interruption. Elle prit une inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

—Tu es certain qu'il est bien mort ? Je veux dire… tu l'as vu ?

Il sursauta, comme réveillé en sursaut.

—Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, j'étais là ! Il n'avait plus de pouls, tout était fini avant même que je puisse arriver jusqu'à lui.

—Je veux dire… après.

—Molly m'a administré un calmant et Mycroft, c'est son frère, s'est occupé de tout, il a été incinéré le soir même, j'ai assisté à ses obsèques.

—Mais tu ne l'as pas revu…

—Non, pas après qu'on l'ait amené à la morgue… mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux insinuer, pourquoi auraient-ils… John la regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Tu… tu sais quelque chose ?

—Non, bien sûr que non, absolument rien en dehors de ce que tu m'as raconté, mais toute cette précipitation me semble un peu étrange, c'est tout.

—C'était une période disons… difficile pour nous, il valait mieux éviter toute publicité, les tabloïds se sont suffisamment déchainés avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la dent pendant les jours qui ont suivi. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas été présents pendant ces moments. C'est peut-être la seule chose dont je puisse être reconnaissant à Mycroft, d'avoir réussi à lui éviter cette ultime humiliation.

—Donc, tu ne l'as pas revu… Comme tu viens de le dire, c'était une période difficile pour vous. Admettons, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse bien sûr, que pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ait voulu, ou dû, disparaitre de la circulation…

—Impossible, il a sauté sous mes yeux de la terrasse de St Barth… on ne survit pas à une chute comme celle-là… Il se tut un moment, le doute qu'il avait réussi à éloigner depuis plusieurs mois revenait le titiller, il ferma les yeux et revit la silhouette dans le brouillard... Et puis, il m'aurait mis au courant ! Le ton n'était pas convaincu.

—Tu en es sûr ?

—Toi aussi, tu penses que je suis incapable de jouer la comédie ? C'est ce qu'il disait toujours, tu sais : « je lis en toi comme dans un livre, John, tu es incapable de dissimuler ».

—Il avait raison, cette sincérité, c'est une des choses qui m'ont séduite chez toi.

Il la fit assoir et la prit dans ses bras.

—Une des choses ? Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

—Parmi plein d'autres.

—Assez pour… il plongea son regard dans le sien.

—Pour ?

—Pour passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ?

—John ! Tu… tu veux dire… tu veux…

—T'épouser, si tu veux bien d'un ex-médecin militaire fauché et dépressif travaillant à mi-temps dans un dispensaire pour un salaire de misère, et affligé d'une sœur alcoolique.

—Si je veux bien, **si je veux bien**? Mais évidemment que je le veux, comment est-ce que tu peux en douter un seul instant ?

L'enchantement des minutes qui suivirent fut brusquement interrompu par un bruit de verre brisé, suivi d'un choc sourd sur le plancher de l'étage supérieur.

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	5. For every evil under the sun

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**For every evil under the sun**

**...**

_La panique, d'abord boule de feu, nausée, vertige, et puis soudain le froid, qui pénètre jusqu'aux os, vous paralyse et vous empêche de penser, de respirer. __Il n'avait rien vu venir, s'il avait été étonné lorsque Jim lui avait serré la main, il n'y avait vu qu'un geste de déséquilibré, et lorsque celui-ci avait sorti l'arme de sa poche, la stupéfaction l'avait tétanisé pendant une fraction de seconde, cela avait été suffisant pour que l'autre ait le temps de se tirer une balle dans la bouche. Le suicide comme ultime provocation… Il avait bien entendu envisagé cette possibilité, un être doté d'un tel ego devait être capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins, mais il aurait plutôt pensé que Moriarty l'utiliserait de telle manière qu'il soit lui, accusé de meurtre, pas comme argument de chantage._

_La brutalité du geste l'avait surpris, choqué, et l'espace d'un instant il avait été confronté à la réaction élémentaire d'un homme ordinaire, la panique._

_Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout afin de tenter d'éviter d'avoir à mettre en application le plan de dernier recours érigé dans l'urgence la veille avec Mycroft, lorsqu'ils avaient finalement compris que rien n'arrêterait l'escalade de la folie obsessionnelle de Moriarty. Un plan tellement risqué, surtout sans aucune préparation.  
Il avait pensé bien naïvement qu'en laissant entrevoir à l'ennemi le piège en train de se refermer, celui-ci finirait par baisser un peu sa garde, mais le résultat n'avait pas été celui escompté, et plutôt que de céder quoi que ce soit, Moriarty s'était suicidé, fermant toute porte de sortie. Sherlock s'était retrouvé au pied du mur, le choix était simple : mourir pour sauver ses amis, ou vivre avec le remords permanent d'avoir été cause de leur mort, et il avait assez de respect pour l'intelligence du cinglé qui gisait maintenant à ses pieds pour savoir qu'il ne bluffait pas, et qu'à présent que tout était consommé__,__ la machine infernale ne pouvait être stoppée que par son propre suicide__._

_Le tableau était sordide, mare de sang mêlé de morceaux de cervelle, sourire sarcastique qui semblait le défier, le railler encore au-delà de la mort, il sentait encore la crispation de la main dans la sienne__,__ comme pour l'entrainer dans sa chute, et de fait, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. « Je suis peut-être du côté des anges, mais ne vous imaginez pas une seconde que c'est un ange que vous avez devant vous… » Sherlock avait plongé son regard au plus profond de son esprit malade, et Jim avait soudain compris qu'il s'était joué de lui, il était parvenu à lui faire croire qu'il avait réussi à l'isoler de tous ses appuis, son frère d'abord, puis la presse et enfin Scotland Yard, mais en réalité, il avait partie liée dès le début avec Mycroft pour le piéger, laisser faire le reste n'avait été que poudre aux yeux, diversion pour le mettre en confiance et lui laisser croire qu'il menait la partie. Mais pour Jim Moriarty, la vie n'était qu'un jeu, et il avait gardé un joker dans sa manche, alors il avait joué sa dernière carte, la seule qui ne pouvait être contrée._

Un timide rayon de soleil printanier vint effleurer la joue du dormeur, qui s'agita dans son sommeil.

_La peur. Il la reconnaissait, la même terreur immonde qui l'avait saisi aux entrailles quelques mois plus tôt, dans les landes du Devon, mais aujourd'hui, le danger était bien réel et aucune brume ne se dissiperait pour le faire disparaître__.__ Le camion serait-il exactement au bon endroit, les sacs seraient-ils suffisants pour amortir le choc, et malgré tous les calculs, la trajectoire restait très aléatoire… Les cerveaux des deux frères avaient tout calculé au mieux, mais tellement de choses pouvaient venir entraver le bon déroulement de leur plan !  
Debout sur le rebord du muret qui bordait la terrasse, il avait hésité, la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué, puis il avait vu le taxi arriver et les choses avaient repris leur place dans l'univers, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Pendant qu'il composait le numéro de John, les visages de ses amis défilaient devant lui, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, John… sa vie valait-elle plus que la leur ? Sa vie, il l'avait parfois risquée pour bien moins que ça, juste pour tromper son ennui, mais c'était alors dans le feu de l'action, jamais encore il n'avait eu à sauter délibérément dans le vide depuis la terrasse d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages, avec comme objectif bien aléatoire d'atteindre relativement intact une benne de camion stationné de l'autre côté du trottoir__._

Sa respiration s'accéléra et son pouls se mit à battre plus vite.

_Il ouvrit les bras et s'élança dans le vide, l'esprit uniquement tourné vers le but à atteindre, après quelques secondes d'éternité, ce fut le choc, puis la douleur fulgurante qui l'amena au bord de l'évanouissement, il avait atteint son but, mais il fallait encore descendre du camion. Une main se tendait, une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer… Molly. Quelques pas titubants avant de se laisser enfin tomber au sol, la sensation d'une piqure à la base du cou, une main écrasant quelque chose sur son visage, un liquide poisseux, écœurant__,__ qui se répandait jusque dans ses yeux, cependant qu'un appel au secours déchirait le silence. Bruits de course, agitation, paroles confuses, mains le palpant, cherchant son pouls… Le paralysant procuré par Molly s'était avéré plus qu'indispensable, la douleur qui irradiait de son bras blessé, peut-être cassé, et de ses multiples contusions, était quasiment intolérable, il n'aurait jamais pu rester totalement immobile et inexpressif, il bénit encore plus la jeune femme lorsqu'il reconnut John, dévasté et hagard, penché sur lui avant d'être entraîné de force par les secouristes. John lui pardonnerait-il un jour ?_

Un gémissement lui échappa.

– Sherlock ! Réveille-toi, c'est un cauchemar ! Quelqu'un le secouait par les épaules. Depuis quand est ce que tu n'as pas dormi ? Le temps que j'aille brancher la bouilloire pour le thé et tu t'étais effondré dans les bras de Morphée, sur le canapé. Le décalage horaire avec la France n'est pas si important, tout de même !

Un rictus ironique aux lèvres, Sherlock passa une main lasse sur sa nuque.

—Mon frère faisant de l'humour… fichtre, tu devrais consulter un médecin ! … Une nuit entière ? Me souviens pas. Pas depuis St Barth en tout cas, et de moins en moins ces derniers temps… comme tu as pu le constater, le sommeil n'est pas trop mon ami en ce moment ! Il prit la tasse que lui tendait son frère et avala une gorgée, avant de la reposer sur la table basse.

—Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus… corsé ?

Sans un mot, Mycroft se leva et sortit deux verres et une bouteille de vieux cognac d'un placard.

—Je ne suis pas certain que…

—Rassure-toi, je n'en suis pas encore arrivé là, si c'est ce que tu crains… J'ai même refusé les cachets que Molly voulait me donner pour m'aider à dormir, je ne replongerai pas ! J'ai juste besoin d'un petit coup de fouet, c'est tout.

—Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

—Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu te prends pour un attrape-rêves ?

—Très drôle, tu aurais pu consulter un …

—Le sujet est clos, Mycroft !

—Comme tu veux. Parlons d'autre chose alors, ça a pris du temps, mais notre plan a porté ses fruits, nous sommes sur le point de réussir, l'organisation de feu notre ami se réduit comme peau de chagrin, Scotland Yard intensifie ses rafles et ça s'agite énormément dans certains milieux plutôt haut placés, les fruits pourris ne vont pas tarder à tomber.

—Moran n'est pas un imbécile, je pense que depuis quelques temps, il se doute de plus en plus que je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait aussi mort qu'il avait pu le croire, le dénouement approche, il le sait et il risque de se retourner contre… eux. Un silence. Tu… tu as des nouvelles ?

—Ils vont bien, tous. Molly et Greg se sont installés ensemble, et John refuse toujours de me parler, mais il est « surveillé » de très près par Mary, comme tu l'avais prévu à Noël. Mrs Hudson est ravie, il passe presque autant de temps dans l'appartement C qu'il en passait autrefois dans le B, mais l'ambiance est plus calme, du moins dans la journée.

Une expression d'amertume passa sur le visage de Sherlock.

—Et maintenant que je suis rentré, ils sont de nouveau en danger… à cause de moi.

—Pas de toi, de Moriarty, et de Sébastian Moran.

—N'empêche que…

—Rien du tout, tu vas arrêter avec cette culpabilité idiote, les sentiments sont le pire fléau de l'humanité, tu dormais beaucoup mieux lorsque tu les muselais.

—Rassure-toi, la plupart du temps j'y arrive encore très bien, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à contrôler les rêves.

—Ca ira mieux lorsque tout ça sera fini.

—Mouais, je l'espère mais j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait des choses qui ne s'effacent jamais…

Mycroft se détourna. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais, depuis presque trois ans, un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver un jour le poursuivait à lui aussi. C'était en grande partie de sa faute si les choses avaient dégénéré à ce point, il aurait pu tout arrêter plus tôt, il en avait le pouvoir, mais il voulait détruire l'organisation toute entière. Il avait voulu l'anéantissement complet de ce nid de cafards et pour cela, il n'avait pas hésité à employer tous les moyens en sa possession, et son meilleur atout était son frère, pour lequel Jim Moriarty avait développé une véritable obsession qu'il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser jusqu'à la corde. Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru John, Sherlock n'avait jamais été tenu à l'écart, et rien n'avait été fait sans son accord, mais Mycroft avait tout de même joué avec la vie de son cadet, et c'était loin d'être terminé. Cette histoire avait fini par ébranler le socle de l'insensibilité affichée des frères Holmes, il fallait redresser la barre, et pour cela, il fallait en finir au plus vite avec cette affaire.

Sébastian Moran, qui avait pris les rênes de l'organisation de Moriarty après la disparition de celui-ci, avait fini par repérer Sherlock, qui séjournait depuis quelques mois chez de lointains cousins à Montpellier. Se sachant repéré et afin de les protéger de toutes représailles, celui-ci avait alors décidé de rentrer définitivement à Londres où de toutes façons les choses se précipitaient, afin de mettre enfin un point final à prés de trois ans de traque, à travers le monde entier, de l'une des plus grandes entreprises criminelles jamais connues. Le dernier acte serait décisif, mais il s'avérait aussi le plus difficile à jouer, Sébastian Moran n'était pas un génie comme l'avait été Jim Moriarty, mais froid, lucide et déterminé, il n'en était pas moins dangereux. C'était un mercenaire, et malgré la disparition de son patron, il était bien déterminé à finir la mission que la ruse des frères Holmes l'avait empêché de mener à son terme à l'époque.

**TBC**

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	6. Who are you?

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**Who are you?**

**...**

Mary s'était levée d'un bond, attrapant au passage la sacoche qui trainait toujours à côté de son ordinateur, elle se précipita sur la porte. Au pied de l'escalier, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, une main dans la sacoche.

—Mrs Hudson, Tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de John, elle sortit un pistolet de la sacoche, l'arma calmement et se mit à gravir silencieusement les marches, manifestement, elle savait se servir de l'arme et en la voyant se déplacer, on ne pouvait douter que les techniques d'intervention lui aient été sans aucun doute familières. Complètement éberlué, il la suivit, appliquant sans même en avoir conscience le même comportement. Son subconscient se souvenait que le capitaine John Watson avait été, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, en poste sur le terrain, en Afghanistan.

La porte du 221B n'était pas fermée et un gémissement étouffé leur parvenait de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Mary entra la première, en prenant soin d'éviter de s'exposer face aux fenêtres, dont un des carreaux était cassé. Tout laissait à penser que quelqu'un avait tiré sur Mrs Hudson depuis la maison d'en face, et il y avait une mince possibilité pour que ce quelqu'un soit encore là. La jeune femme, après s'être assuré que l'appartement était vide, revint tirer les doubles rideaux. John, au mépris de tout danger éventuel, s'était immédiatement précipité vers la forme menue, recroquevillée sur le tapis.

—Tout va bien, elle n'est pas blessée, juste choquée, je vais la porter en bas.

Mary acquiesça, tout en passant l'arme dans la ceinture de son jeans et en sortant son portable de sa poche. Un peu plus tard, bien installée dans son salon et réconfortée par un petit verre de brandy —elle avait refusé le calmant prescrit par John— Mrs Hudson racontait son histoire, devant un inspecteur Lestrade surgi comme par magie moins d'un quart d'heure après l'attentat.  
Elle était en train de faire la poussière lorsqu'elle avait accidentellement fait tomber un livre par terre, au moment où elle se penchait pour le récupérer, elle avait entendu un bruit de verre brisé, et quelque chose l'avait frôlé en bourdonnant « comme une guêpe ». La fenêtre était fermée et son esprit avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement avec le bruit, elle s'était alors laissé tomber sur le sol, en partie par réflexe de survie et en partie parce que ses jambes s'étaient brusquement transformées en coton.

La laissant en compagnie de la jeune femme, les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage pour examiner la pièce. Ils trouvèrent effectivement une balle logée dans le mur qui faisait face à la fenêtre au carreau brisé, et le livre sur le tapis. Comble de l'ironie, il s'agissait d'un traité de balistique que Sherlock avait consulté au cours d'une de ses dernières enquêtes, et qu'il avait laissé traîner sur un guéridon, conformément à ses vieilles habitudes, au lieu de le ranger dans la bibliothèque. Regardant alors mieux autour de lui, John s'aperçut que Mrs Hudson avait tout laissé dans l'état. Le désordre de Sherlock était toujours là, son ordinateur était ouvert sur la table, le courrier toujours cloué à la cheminée par un poignard, et le crâne les regardait en ricanant. On aurait pu penser qu'il allait surgir de la kitchenette en tapant un texto, tout en pestant contre la manie qu'avait sa logeuse de s'attaquer à sa sacro-sainte poussière dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Une bouffé de panique submergea alors le jeune homme qui se précipita sur le palier et s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, les épaules secouées de spasmes nerveux.  
Lestrade vint s'assoir à côté de lui, et ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, les mots étaient inutiles. Le policier rompit le silence le premier.

—Je vais l'emmener, elle n'est plus en sécurité ici.

—Oui, vous avez raison. Soudain, John parut prendre conscience de quelque chose. Qui vous a prévenu ?

—Mycroft Holmes. Ce n'aurait pas été très discret qu'il vienne en personne, et comme je suis familier de la maison…

—My… Mycroft ? Mais enfin, comment… Il s'interrompit brusquement, il revoyait Mary sortant son téléphone pendant qu'il prenait Mrs Hudson dans ses bras, Mary, si professionnelle, Mary, sous les ordres de Mycroft… garde du corps de Mrs Hudson ? Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait joué la comédie, elle les avait tous trompés… même… et Greg était-il lui aussi au courant ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

—Qui a prévenu Mycroft ?

—Comment ça qui a… ce n'est pas vous ?

Il éluda la question.

—Ou allez-vous l'emmener ?

—Dans un premier temps, chez Mycroft, ensuite tout dépendra des circonstances.

John se leva, l'air déterminé.

—Je vous accompagne, je crois qu'il est grand temps que j'aie une conversation très sérieuse avec ce monsieur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la même pièce, Mary le regardait d'un air suppliant, mais il détourna le regard. Il était blessé, dans son amour-propre et dans ses sentiments, il se demandait si son attachement pour lui avait aussi été une comédie bien jouée, et si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Lestrade sortit le premier, et se retourna vers John.

Je ne comprends pas, la voiture est vide, le sergent Mac Adams avait pour consigne de m'attendre au volant pour parer à toute éventualité…

—Attention ! Mary s'était jetée sur Mrs Hudson, la poussant sur le côté tout en dégainant son arme, au moment où retentissait le coup de feu. Lestrade tira dans la foulée, atteignant le tireur en pleine poitrine.

—Mon Dieu, Mac Adams, ce n'est pas possible !

Un attroupement commençait à se former, il y avait beaucoup de monde à la terrasse du Speedy's par cette belle après-midi. Un bobby arrivait au pas de course, Greg exhiba son insigne.

—Lieutenant Lestrade, prévenez le Yard, dites-leur qu'un officier est à terre, et attendez les secours, empêchez qui que ce soit d'approcher, appelez vos collègues en renfort. Il s'était déjà installé au volant, et avait mis le contact.

—Greg ! Watson soutenait Mary, elle avait les deux mains crispées sur le plexus et une large tache rouge s'agrandissait sur son chemisier blanc. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, d'urgence !

Tout en conduisant, le policier expliquait la situation au service des urgences de Greycoat. John ne sut jamais comment ils avaient pu arriver aussi vite malgré la circulation intense, peut-être l'état de la voiture de Lestrade aurait-il pu lui fournir un début d'explication s'il avait alors été en état de remarquer ces détails. On les attendait, la jeune femme fut immédiatement prise en charge. L'explication avec l'ainé des Holmes attendrait, sa main dans celle de Mary, il disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment pendant que Lestrade faisait faire demi-tour à sa voiture.

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	7. A broken Halleluja

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**A broken Hallelujah**

…

Ils étaient réunis dans le salon, Mrs Hudson avait à peine été surprise de retrouver Sherlock, au fond d'elle-même et malgré les évidences, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à croire à sa mort, sa foi en lui était telle qu'elle avait inconsciemment attendu ce moment depuis près de trois ans. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'éclater en sanglots en se précipitant dans ses bras, avant de lui passer un savon bien senti.

Les deux frères avaient dû utiliser toute leur force de persuasion pour la dissuader de se rendre à l'hôpital, aux côtés de Mary et de John, elle n'avait pas encore bien réalisé l'ampleur et la signification des événements de l'après-midi et la part que chacun d'entre eux y avait prise.  
Mycroft lui avait expliqué le rôle que Mary jouait auprès d'elle. Après avoir testé plusieurs moyens pour assurer sa sécurité, dont les travaux de réfection du 221C avaient d'ailleurs fait partie, le plus simple lui avait finalement semblé être d'installer quelqu'un à demeure chez elle.  
Ce qui s'était passé prouvait que Sébastian Moran avait fini par avoir la confirmation que Sherlock était toujours vivant, et que les contrats sur ses amis avaient donc été réactivés. Moriarty avait un motif personnel pour vouloir détruire Sherlock, Moran n'était qu'un exécutant, et ils espéraient que sa neutralisation suffirait peut-être à arrêter la machine infernale.

Après avoir amené Mrs Hudson chez Mycroft et téléphoné à Molly pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander de se rendre auprès de John, Lestrade était retourné à Scotland Yard. La trahison de Mac Adams allait entrainer une enquête des affaires internes, mais lui seul se doutait qu'elle impliquait certainement beaucoup plus qu'une simple affaire de flic ripou, peu avant le coup de fil de Mycroft, Mac Adams avait reçu un appel sur son portable, et il avait demandé à Sally Donovan qui secondait habituellement le lieutenant, de le remplacer pour un interrogatoire de routine, obligeant son chef à faire appel à lui pour l'intervention chez Mrs Hudson. Il allait devoir mener sa propre enquête, si Moriarty avait infiltré des hommes à lui au Yard, Mac Adams n'était peut-être pas la seule branche pourrie et qui savait à quel niveau l'arbre pouvait être corrompu ! Il se composa le visage du collègue complètement atterré par ce qui venait de se passer… Plus il ferait l'idiot et moins l'ennemi serait sur ses gardes.

Il avait du subir plusieurs interrogatoires serrés, de la part de son supérieur hiérarchique, puis des affaires internes, sans compter les questions de ses collègues abasourdis, sans que rien ne puisse être retenu contre lui, tous les témoignages, dont celui de l'agent qui s'était trouvé sur place, allaient dans le même sens, Mac Adams avait tiré sur la femme, lui n'avait fait que riposter. Il finissait de taper son rapport lorsque son portable se mit à sonner, c'était Molly, il fallait qu'il vienne le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, Mary n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures et ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour soutenir John dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

...

Les yeux fixés sur le plancher, Mycroft raccrocha son téléphone, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Sherlock se leva.

—Je dois y aller.

—Il n'en est pas question !

—Ce n'est pas moi qui suis visé, et John est particulièrement vulnérable en ce moment, même face au danger, il serait capable de se laisser tuer sans réagir, je dois y aller.

—Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! Lestrade et miss Hooper sont avec lui, ils vont l'amener ici…

—Il refusera, il voudra rester là-bas.

—… De gré ou de force !

La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte, puis refermée, après un bon moment.

—Je pencherais pour la force.

La porte du salon fut poussée et Molly entra la première, suivie par Lestrade et le majordome, qui portaient un corps inanimé qu'ils allongèrent sur le canapé.

—Il est blessé ?

—Seulement anesthésié, il en a encore pour une bonne demi-heure.

—Bien, je propose que nous fassions le point sur la situation. Jenkins, pouvez-vous nous préparer du café s'il vous plait ?

—Il est déjà prêt, monsieur, je me suis permis de penser que la nuit serait longue.

—Tout le monde est à son poste ?

—Oui, monsieur.

—Vous leur en porterez aussi, et restez dans les parages… Vous êtes armé, je suppose.

—Toujours, monsieur.

John reprenait lentement conscience. Des voix lui parvenaient, d'abord brouillées, puis il commença à les distinguer les unes des autres. Greg et Molly, oui il était avec eux lorsqu'il s'était… endormi ? Soudain, il se souvint, ils étaient à l'hôpital, dans le box où on avait transporté le corps de Mary après… il tenait à peine debout, assommé par le chagrin, anéanti, il n'avait même pas pu pleurer, tout était là, à l'intérieur, un tel poids… Molly s'était approchée de lui et lui avait pris le bras, l'obligeant à s'assoir sur la chaise qu'elle lui avait apportée. Elle avait glissé un gobelet dans sa main et l'avait obligé à boire quelque chose de chaud et de sucré, il avait avalé, machinalement. Plus tard, il s'était certainement assoupi un moment. Maintenant, il était allongé, et il distinguait d'autre voix. Mrs Hudson ! La brave femme était sûrement accourue dès qu'elle avait appris… Non, Greg avait emmené Mrs Hudson chez… Mycroft ! La voix de Mycroft ! Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Il n'était jamais venu chez Mycroft Holmes, les seules fois où il était allé le voir, c'était au Diogène, mais il reconnaissait le salon, c'était la réplique presque exacte du « parloir » du club, à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse. Mycroft avait horreur de changer ses habitudes. Molly, qui surveillait son réveil l'aida à s'assoir. Sa bouche était pâteuse.

—Vous m'avez drogué !

—C'était le seul moyen de vous amener ici, vous ne pouviez pas rester à l'hôpital, c'était trop risqué.

—Ils peuvent être n' importe où, ils ont tenté d'abattre Mrs Hudson chez elle, Lestrade a eu l'un des assassins, mais l'autre court toujours et nous ne savons pas combien ils y en a en tout.

—Vous ne comprenez donc pas que je m'en fiche !

Molly posa une main sur la sienne.

—Je vous comprends, John, mais vous êtes sous le choc, et si vous vous en moquez, vos amis eux, se soucient de vous.

—Mary est morte, **morte** ! Et le responsable… Il se leva, se tournant vers Mycroft. C'est vous, Mycroft Holmes, vous ! Vous êtes bien tranquille, bien à l'abri dans votre club de débiles muets et pendant ce temps, vous envoyez les autres se faire tuer.

—Miss Morstan était une de mes employées, c'est vrai, mais personne ne l'a forcée à faire ce travail, elle était entrainée et connaissait les risques, qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de vous pourrait même être considéré comme une faute prof…

—Mycroft !

La remise à l'ordre de Mrs Hudson était venue trop tard, John avait bondi, saisi l'homme par les revers de sa veste puis l'avait repoussé d'un geste brusque, manquant de le faire tomber.

—Vous ne méritez même pas que je me salisse les mains en vous administrant la correction que vous méritez. Je savais que vous n'aviez ni cœur ni sens moral, mais je pensais que vous auriez au moins la décence de montrer un peu de considération pour un de vos agents tombé en faisant son devoir. Notre relation n'a rien changé, nous venions de décider de nous marier lorsqu'a eu lieu le premier attentat et cela n'a pas émoussé ses réflexes professionnels, alors qu'elle savait que cela pouvait tout changer entre nous. Mais que peut-on attendre d'un homme qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier son propre frère à ses intérêts !

Mycroft ne s'était pas départi de son masque d'impassibilité, il rajusta sa veste et brossa une poussière imaginaire sur son revers.

—Je n'ai jamais rien sacrifié à mes propres intérêts, John, mes seuls intérêts sont ceux du royaume, et je prendrai évidemment en charge les obsè…

—Mycroft !

Cette voix… John s'était figé, il n'osait pas se retourner. Un silence soudain s'était abattu sur la pièce, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers celui qui venait à son tour de rappeler à l'ordre l'un des plus puissants personnages de l'état. Lentement, il pivota sur lui-même, il avait reconnu la voix mais son esprit se refusait encore à y croire. Un jeune homme blond, qui jusque-là s'était discrètement tenu dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, le regardait d'un air grave. Il eut un étourdissement, un brouillard gris tourbillonna un instant devant ses yeux, et il fut obligé de s'accrocher au dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber, l'homme fit un pas vers lui, une main tendue comme pour le soutenir, mais il se ressaisit et l'autre s'immobilisa de nouveau.

—Toi !

—John, je…

—Non, ne dis rien, ne t'approche pas de moi !

Mrs Hudson s'était approchée de Molly et lui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de prendre le bras de Mycroft pour l'entrainer dans la pièce à côté où Molly et Greg les avaient précédés, sans même que les deux hommes en aient conscience.

—T-tu étais mort, **mort** ! Tout ce temps, tout ce temps … je, je… Merde, putain d'enfoiré ! Je t'ai pleuré, j'ai même voulu mourir tellement je me sentais coupable ! Et toi…

—J'étais là John, tu ne me voyais pas, mais à chacun de mes retours je t'envoyais un message, j'aurais voulu faire plus mais je ne pouvais pas…

—Ta gueule ! Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Transparent, hein ? On lit en moi comme dans un livre, hein ?... Espèce de salaud égoïste !

Il se jeta soudain sur lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure avec une telle force que Sherlock s'effondra sur une chaise qui explosa littéralement sous le choc. Appuyé sur un coude, le jeune homme se frottait le menton en suçant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

—Je suppose que je ne l'ai pas volé ! Tu peux y aller, défoule-toi, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Il essayait péniblement de se relever en s'appuyant sur le plancher, lorsqu'il se heurta à une main tendue, après un regard dubitatif à John et une légère hésitation, il saisit la main secourable et se retrouva debout, encore sonné, légèrement titubant.

—Un message, hein ? Alors le violon… la sonnerie…

—Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça me donnait l'impression de garder le contact.

John ne pouvait détacher son regard du ressuscité.

—Tu as maigri, tu as mauvaise mine, et le blond ne te va pas.

—Merci. Disons que depuis pas mal de temps, ma vie n'est pas un modèle de calme et de régularité.

—Comment…

—Je t'expliquerai tout, mais plus tard, le temps joue contre nous, j'ai été repéré et les forces obscures se sont réveillées plus tôt que prévu, mais j'ai pu retrouver la trace du deuxième tireur, un dénommé Parker. En ce moment, il doit être entre les mains de la police. Moran, c'est le second de ce cher Jim, est de plus en plus isolé et je suis pratiquement certain qu'il voudra finir le travail lui-même, et ce dès cette nuit, je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il s'octroie une petite prime en essayant de me supprimer aussi, il me hait presque autant que Moriarty, mais ses méthodes sont moins subtiles, lui ne s'embarrassera pas de psychologie, une balle bien placée suffira à son bonheur.  
Je lui ai tendu un piège, et je vais avoir besoin de toi… comme autrefois, si… si tu veux bien.  
Il baissa la tête un instant, et repris d'une voix légèrement voilée. Le travail est le meilleur antidote au chagrin, John, et le travail que j'ai en vue ne peut que convenir à ton état d'esprit actuel. Je… je sais que j'ai toujours été incapable de… crois-moi, John, je suis désolé, j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui…

—Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

—Je pense que Lestrade est déjà en train de nous attendre, Mycroft doit lui avoir tout expliqué.

—Alors allons-y, finissons-en, et rentrons chez nous.

**FIN**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


End file.
